


Star Wars: A Fallen Kingdom

by Unisparkle05



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: During Canon, Force Ghost(s), Force Sensitivity, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strong Female Characters, The First Order Sucks, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Eleven years ago, the planet Iespi was attacked by the first order, the palace sieged and the royal family captured and killed. Thirteen years later, Ex-storm trooper Corr Tharen finally meets up with a small gaggle of resistance fighters after being sent out by his superior to get more reinforcements. There he meets Ki'ara Vanda, one of the best pilots in the group, who he finds a little too..... hostile.Ki'ara is really pissed. Eleven years ago, her kingdom was sieged and she was sold into slavery. After escaping, she enrolled in a flight school where she met a Resistance leader. She joined them in hopes of finally getting revenge on the First Order for taking her family, kingdom and people away from her. Instead, she's now stuck with a loud mouthed, blunt gunner.But when a mysterious transmission arrives at base, addressed to Ki'ara with a figure that looks like her eldest brother, Ki'ara, Corr, Ki'ara's droid MI5-T and her best friend Millee Cyone, set off to find out once and for all.





	Star Wars: A Fallen Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Star Wars story. As you can tell by the tags, there are plenty of original characters and droids. There's even an original alien race and planet including a language as well. I hope you all enjoy it!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ki'ara and her eldest brother, Iaxic sneak off from the palace to train the woods. Later that night while the palace is asleep, the First Order strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Star Wars story!!! I hope you enjoy. I ran out of time to finish this once again. On a related note, i need to finish Dragonborn's first chapter as well.

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining bright in the sky and Iespi's rings were visible against the clear, starry backdrop. A wave of lights played in the sky of ethereal bright pastels like purple, pink, blue and light blue. 

Princess Ki'ara Vanda was trudging through the woods after her eldest brother, Iaxic. She was dressed inconspicuously as he had told her to, wearing brown trousers tucked into black boots and a white shirt. It was a cool night, so she threw on a black hooded cloak with sleeves, a gift from a dignitary. It was made out of the finest silk fabric and had a shimmering effect to it whenever light hit it. Her lightsaber, a hand me down from her brother, was tucked safely out of sight.

She picked over branches and logs, following after her brother. It was a regular occurrence


End file.
